


老爹们的屎尿屁生活

by Hobben



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Rinch - Fandom, 疑犯追踪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Person of Interest, Poi, 夫夫养娃, 段子, 疑犯追踪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobben/pseuds/Hobben
Summary: 这是夫夫养娃、养宠的生活瞬间。背景设定原剧向，513之后，TM独立、已经掌握了世界。





	老爹们的屎尿屁生活

**Author's Note:**

> 段子集合队列，不定时更新。  
> 每段的角色和分级会在文章前面注明。

本次CP：Rinch，分级：G级全年龄向清水  
1  
天蒙蒙亮，两位父亲还在相拥而眠。啪啪啪！四岁的小莱拉使劲拍门：“爸比爸比！爹地爹地！”哈罗德皱着眉把脑袋往被子里钻，约翰撑起身子亲亲他：“你继续睡吧。”  
小熊也被吵起来了，正围着莱拉转圈，看见约翰出来兴奋得使劲晃尾巴。  
“走走走！早锻炼！”约翰撵小鸡似的带着小崽子们出门。小熊跑在前面，莱拉追着狗狗，约翰放长了牵引控制着俩崽子的速度。  
三个人气喘吁吁、满头大汗地回到家，意外地闻到了早餐的气味。莱拉惊喜的叫：“爸比做饭啦！”小人儿在餐桌边踮起脚尖，哈罗德非常及时地从厨房探出半个身子，阻止了小黑手对火腿片的罪行，“去洗手！亲爱的。”  
“为什么小熊不用洗手？我就得洗？”失望的小嘴撅起来。  
“因为小熊不会用‘手’抓火腿，”约翰抱起她拎到洗漱池，“来吧，小公主。”  
父女两人坐在桌边的时候哈罗德还在厨房烤面包。莱拉哇的一声把吃到嘴里的鸡蛋吐出来，眉毛眼睛皱到一起，“好咸——”  
约翰切下一块自己的鸡蛋尝尝，迅速和莱拉做了对调，把那枚腌蛋一口吞了下去。莱拉看着他脸上精彩绝伦的表情嘎嘎笑。约翰悄声嘱咐她：“不要告诉爸比哦。”  
哈罗德得到一个咸咸的吻。约翰推着他出去，“我来吧，国王要去陪小公主。”  
“谢谢爸比做的早餐。”在餐桌上，哈罗德又得到一个油腻腻的吻。  
“乐意之极，亲爱的。”现在要给约翰倒杯橙汁了，哈罗德想，拯救一下他菲达奶酪*一样的舌头。

2  
全家一起去看迪斯尼的新电影。看到紧张处莱拉害怕地摘下3D眼镜往哈罗德怀里钻。哈罗德拥住她在头顶轻声说：“没关系没关系，亲爱的，爸爸在这。”  
藏了几秒钟，莱拉突然抬起头，“爸比要是害怕怎么办呢？”哈罗德刚要回答爸爸不怕就听到小人说：“爹地抱着爸比，爸比就不怕了！”  
两个老爹对视一眼，不知道莱拉有没有看到爸比羞涩的眼神和爹地得意的微笑。  
“爹地抱着爸比！抱着爸比！”  
“嘘——”两个老爹同时制止。  
约翰把一大一小都圈在怀里，笑着把热气喷到哈罗德耳边，熏红了他的耳朵。  
“爹地害怕了该怎么办？”小人儿又在黑暗中思索。  
“哦，亲爱的……”  
“我来保护爹地！”莱拉伸展小手扑到约翰腰上，“我抱着爹地，爹地就什么都不怕啦！”  
“是啊，有我的小公主在，我什么都不怕。”

3  
厨房的流理台上放着一盒甜甜圈。这一定是约翰给我买的，哈罗德端着茶杯偷笑。  
为了从小给莱拉建立良好的饮食习惯，他们一直根据TM给出的健康食谱进行三餐。幼年期远离垃圾食品，长大了也能抵抗不良饮食的诱惑——育儿权威这么说。作为家长当然要身体力行，甜甜圈被哈罗德从正宫娘娘贬到了民间，只有偶尔微服私游时才悄悄瞟它几眼。  
所以，一定不能辜负了约翰的心意！哈罗德迅速塞进两个甜甜圈，就听到莱拉进门吵吵闹闹的叫声。他把盒子推到角落，抹抹嘴角迎出去。  
哈罗德接过约翰的外套与他轻吻，一丝甜意漾在两人唇间。  
“爹地爹地，爸比吃了甜甜圈！”小莱拉举着半空的盒子冲到他们身边，兴高采烈地叫。  
哈罗德一时噎住，脸上的神色千回百转。约翰看着他忍住笑，“我猜一定是小熊偷吃的？”  
一旁的小熊无语呜咽……  
莱拉皱起眉头，抱住小熊，俯在它耳边好认真地说：“小熊你不要偷吃，这是我给爸比买的，爸比最喜欢的！你吃了爸比就没有啦！”  
哈罗德递给约翰惊喜的眼神，约翰回了他一个了然的微笑。

本次CP：Rinch，分级：G级全年龄向清水。  
4  
“小熊一定要减肥了！”家庭会议上，哈罗德字正腔圆地提出议案。由于该议案的正确性、合理性、前瞻性被家庭成员全票通过。嗯……其实小熊自己那一票是这样得到的——  
哈罗德：“小熊，减肥？”  
小熊向上瞟了一眼，继续一动不动地趴着。  
莱拉：“甜甜熊，减肥你就能穿上我的那条背带裤啦。”  
小熊哼唧了两声，还是一动不动。  
约翰：“小熊，减肥有好处哦。”他手里晃着一块狗狗酥。  
小熊唰一下站起来，吐着舌头摇着尾巴，点头晃脑地就答应了。

一周之后，哈罗德问约翰：“你觉得小熊瘦了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“奇怪，为什么呢？小熊的减肥食谱非常合理，运动量也足够，是不是你……”  
“当然不是我，哈罗德……也许是莱拉？”  
正讨论间，莱拉和小熊在屋子里追，踢翻了狗窝。狗垫子下掉出了一些东西——四分之一个甜甜圈和一些卡通字母饼干……  
约翰看着哈罗德，“现在我们知道减肥为什么失败了？”  
约翰抚摸着小熊语重心长地对它说：“你是军犬，长出了肚子还怎么执行任务？”然后他似乎听见有声音说，前军人……纽约肚腩侠……

当晚为了坚决执行减肥计划，小熊的晚饭被减半。忧伤的狗狗蜷在窝里，耷着耳朵垂着尾巴。

第二天，约翰早早的带它去跑步。咦？这次的路线有点不同？摄像头接力转动追随着他们，但这一人一犬跑进了监视阴影区。  
“坐下，小熊！”约翰从塑料袋里拿出了一块牛排……  
看着狼吞虎咽的狗狗约翰满意地想，吃饱了才有力气减肥，对吧？

本段CP：Rinch。  
级别：PG-13。我也很挠头，内容是个PWP，但表现形式顶多是个PG-13。就这么定吧，谁觉得不对就告诉我。

5  
傍晚，哈罗德在办公室接到约翰的电话，“我还要等一会才能回家。”  
“哈罗德，你很忙吗？我刚把莱拉送到她的小伙伴家里玩，两个小时之后去接她。”  
“两个小时？！”  
“对！”  
“哪见面？”

哈罗德扔下手里的文件就往外跑，一边跑一边打电话把工作布置下去。  
一个偷偷早溜的员工看见总裁跑进了停车场，吓得往座位里缩想把自己藏起来，哎？总裁跑起来好像都没有平时那么瘸了？幸好总裁根本顾不上看他，油门轰响轮胎哀鸣就窜出了停车场。

但现在是下班时间，繁华大都市的通病就是堵车。哈罗德在一排车屁股后面焦虑地敲着方向盘，“The Machine，给我绿灯！”他对着手机吩咐。  
“父亲，前面的街区发生了交通事故，处理中，无法放行。”  
“其他最优路线？”  
“临近街区管道抢修，暂时封路。”  
哈罗德重重一拍方向盘，优雅如他也想骂街了。

正急的头上冒烟，一个摩托暴走族穿插进车流停在他车边。约翰扔掉头盔，皮衣上夹裹着一股尾气和汗液的味道钻进了车里。  
哈罗德把车窗全部变成单向可视，约翰放倒了两个车座。两人迅速扯开身上的衣服，“哈罗德，来得太着急，我忘了去药店……”  
哈罗德在置物格和置物袋里一阵翻，找出一管夏天用剩下的芦荟胶，上面还印着迪斯尼的小公主呢，“用这个。”  
约翰正考虑，时间紧迫，还要不要从接吻开始？就听见后面声声催促的喇叭，有人敲他们车窗，“别停在这挡路！”前面的车已经开动起来，交通什么时候恢复了？！

哈罗德重新把自己塞进驾驶座，“附近就有一个安全屋。”  
“好！”约翰的脸挤进哈罗德大腿间，腾一只手给自己积极备战，路上的时间不能浪费。  
正在兴致勃勃，约翰的电话响了，他举到耳边口齿不清地问：“嗯？”是小伙伴的家长，约翰直起身认真接听。  
“孩子们玩水弄湿了衣服，我给莱拉换了一身但不是很合适……”这时听见莱拉在电话里叫，“爹地，我要那身艾莎公主的裙子，一会你帮我带来。”  
“好的好的，宝贝儿。”  
挂上电话只见哈罗德飞快地按着手机，“没时间回家了，我买了一身，让商家马上送过去。”

两人站在安全屋前，对着失效的指纹锁面面相觑，锁上满是划痕和砸伤。二楼的窗户被砸碎了，一截窗帘飘在外面。  
TM传了一段监控录像，“父亲，有几个流浪汉想闯入空屋子过夜，毁坏了指纹锁。”  
即使是约翰，也没法在不进行暴力破解的情况下打开门锁，他们只好折回车上。

“导航最近的酒店。”  
“好的，父亲。”  
十分钟之后，他们站在一家酒店前台——一家情趣酒店的前台。哈罗德环视周围极尽性趣的装修撇撇嘴，约翰用眼神示意，别挑了老板，有床就行。  
穿着高档三件套的绅士和皮衣牛仔的嬉皮士，他俩的组合在这里十分惹眼。一个衣着随意，神态轻佻的少年走过来圈上哈罗德的腰，满脸挑逗，“嘿，要不要一起玩？”他上下打量着哈罗德，“我活儿好得很，价格合理，你们两个可以一起来。”  
不用老板开口，约翰一把推开少年，“滚！”  
少年立刻变脸，“你他妈算老几？敢挡我财路！”  
哈罗德拉着要打人的特工往外走，“约翰，走。”

两人坐进车里，沉默了片刻，哈罗德命令道：“环城驾驶，找没人的路段。”  
“好的，父亲。”  
两个人又搂又抱地挤到后座，TM接手汽车的驾驶系统。  
关了静音的手机在前面震动闪烁，“父亲？父亲！”后座两个忙碌的人没空去理。  
“父亲！！父亲！！！”手机被震的掉到车座下，后座的人仍没有发现。  
车载音响系统启动，声音调大，“爸比！爹地！”  
两个老爹瞬时就吓软了——字面意义上的软，“你为什么要用莱拉的声音！”  
“抱歉，父亲。但是车的油量只够行驶二十分钟，而三十分钟之后你们就要接莱拉回家了。”  
哈罗德终于怒了，“开车！二十分钟后把直升机调过来接我们！”  
“父亲，曼哈顿地区不允许起降……”  
“哈罗德，哈罗德？”约翰抱住哈罗德安慰他，“别生气了，咱们现在去接莱拉吧，”他顿了顿、有点尴尬地笑笑，“主要是，咱们俩，你看……一时半会也……”  
……

莱拉像飞舞的小鸟一样扑向两个老爹。“太好啦！爹地爸比都来接我啦！”她被约翰举起来，兴高采烈地左搂右抱。晚上回家要和爹地们好好说说今天的开心事。  
今天，真是快乐的一天呐！

本段人物：哈罗德、TM、莱拉，G级全年龄向清水。

6  
哈罗德有点头疼，不止是心理上，他真的不太舒服，疲惫的大脑急需睡眠。约翰的情况并不比他好，为了盯一个号码已经三十小时连续奔波，所以一到家他就逼着对方上床，自己来哄莱拉睡觉。

哈罗德打了个哈欠，已经念了三个故事，小人儿还是毫无睡意。  
“爸比，讲一个你的故事吧……爸比？”  
“嗯嗯……啊？”哈罗德猛地回过神，刚才是睁着眼睛睡着了？  
“我要听你和爹地的故事，你们到底在做什么呢？”  
“宝贝，爸爸今天有点累，明天再给你编故事好嘛？”哈罗德故意混淆了“我的故事”和“我编的故事”。  
“那给我讲讲‘机器’的故事吧？它每天都和你们在一起？”  
“亲爱的，”哈罗德有点哭笑不得，“‘机器’就只是机器，就像你的手表、你的Pad。”  
手机振动几下，“父亲，我给莱拉写了一些童话。”  
“哦，我的孩子……”‘机器’不仅仅在关注我了，“我们来读一个‘机器’写的故事，然后就睡觉好嘛？”

睡着的时候莱拉还在模模糊糊地想，爸比和爹地在做什么呢？为什么会那么累？上次小熊也陪着他们出门了，为什么小熊可以和他们一起工作，而我不行呢？……

第二天，莱拉照样早早醒来。  
爹地们都在睡懒觉，她穿着睡衣在屋里游荡，去看看小熊醒了没有吧。她经过哈罗德的书房。咦？爸比的手机放在这里？她走进去抓起手机一通乱按，却连屏幕都不亮，莱拉撅起小嘴，“‘机器’？‘机器’！你在不在？”   
手机振动几下，屏幕亮起显示一行字，“莱拉，早晨好。”  
“‘机器’，是你吗？你在跟我说话？”  
啊，小莱拉还不认识单词呢。手机扬声器开启，TM用动画人物的声音说：“是我在说话，莱拉，早晨好。”  
“哇哈，海绵宝宝*！”莱拉乐得瞪大眼睛，“你可以用黛西**的声音说话吗？”  
“当然可以。”小天马云宝黛西的声音说。  
“黛西，你知不知道爹地们在做什么？”  
“他们在帮助别人。”  
……

哈罗德在书房找到手机的时候太阳已经斜斜照进屋子。他查看了一下，微笑着摇摇头，‘机器’跟我们的好奇宝宝说了什么呢？

他在后院找到了一身土的小家伙，她就那么穿着睡衣光着脚丫在花园里垒泥巴。“莱拉，这样会感冒的。”  
小姑娘抬起头，初升的阳光在她的金发上跳跃，小脸上一道泥一道汗，“爸比爸比！快来看我做的大坝！”  
大坝？哈罗德看看这个由泥土和石头垒起的土堆，“哦亲爱的，你这是……”  
莱拉身后是定时的自动灌溉喷水口，就在他们说话间，喷水口启动，喷头却卡住不转，水喷了莱拉一身。  
“到这来，莱拉！”哈罗德抢上一步去拉她，小姑娘却开心地跳起来，“成功啦！成功啦！”  
“什么？宝贝？”哈罗德搂过她，抹去脸上的水。  
“爸比，我帮了它们！”顺着她的手，哈罗德发现脚下有一个蚂蚁窝，平时他都注意不到。水从坏掉的灌溉器中流向蚂蚁窝，却被莱拉的大坝挡住了。  
“天吶！我的宝贝！”哈罗德抱起莱拉，顾不上泥与汗使劲亲了她一下，“我的小英雄，你拯救了一个国家！***”

*动画片海绵宝宝的主角。  
**动画片彩虹小马：友谊是魔法里面的天马云宝黛西。是一匹战斗力超强，身披彩虹的小马。  
***每个蚂蚁窝都是一个独立王国，有自己的蚁后和士兵。

G级全年龄向清水。  
7  
“爸比，我要和杰米上同样的幼儿园。”莱拉撅着嘴，生气地用小手扯一张纸巾。  
“亲爱的，咱们要上的幼儿园更好，有好看的书、好玩的玩具、有动物园、室外游乐场……”  
“但是没有我的好朋友！”莱拉嘴咧的更厉害，一副要哭的样子。  
哈罗德连忙把她揽在怀里，“好啦好啦，亲爱的，我们再想想好嘛？现在，出去玩？”  
早在半年前哈罗德就为莱拉买下了一座私立精英幼儿园，但怎么才能说服这个小丫头呢？

两个老爹坐在长椅上，看着莱拉同戴维斯家的小杰米一起玩耍。  
“戴维斯家为什么要把杰米送到公立幼儿园？”约翰问。  
“戴维斯先生有一笔投资失败，想必是出于资金周转问题缩减家用。”  
“嗯……”约翰看了看哈罗德，“但是莱拉真的很喜欢杰米。”

昨夜刚下了一场雨，空气中还有青草和泥土湿漉漉的气息。  
莱拉突然拉住杰米大叫，“不能踩！”她指给杰米看，雨后的小路上趴着不少蚯蚓和蜗牛，它们以极慢的速度在石子上拖出一条亮晶晶的痕迹。  
莱拉蹲下去捏起蜗牛放到旁边的草地，杰米学她样如法炮制。认真了没一会，莱拉偷偷把蜗牛放到杰米身上，于是两个小孩又跳又笑地互相塞虫子。  
蚯蚓又黏又滑在莱拉的小手里扭动，她皱着鼻子笑。杰米说哎呀，好像拿着大鼻涕！莱拉尖叫一声赶紧把它们扔到土地上。  
看着莱拉胡乱在裙子上蹭手，哈罗德下意识地掏出口袋巾就要去给她擦。约翰拽住他，“擦了还会脏。”

老爹们旁观着俩小人儿拯救爬虫免遭鞋底之灾。  
约翰饶有兴趣地问哈罗德，“你小时候是怎么渡过的？我很好奇。”  
“我嘛……经常跟父亲去树林里观鸟，”他耸耸肩露出遗憾的神情，“你知道幼儿园里的活动，上课、游戏、故事、手工，都太……”  
“太幼稚吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈，老天，哈罗德，那会你才多大？”  
“你呢，约翰？我知道你曾经换过三家幼儿园。”  
“呃……”约翰扶额，又被揭黑历史，“我那会总打架……”  
“可以想象！”哈罗德笑得毫不给约翰留面子，“所以你想说，高档的硬件，一流的老师并不是那么重要？”  
TM在嗡嗡振动的手机上发言，“父亲，你就是最好的老师！”

最终哈罗德把选择权交给了莱拉，“去哪个幼儿园你自己来决定。”  
“上爸比说的那个！”莱拉兴高采烈地宣布，“杰米也要和我在一起！”  
“哦？”哈罗德眨眨眼。  
“嗯——”莱拉很肯定地点点头，“杰米说他爸爸同意啦！”

“看来戴维斯家的财政危机解决了？”约翰一脸的明知故问。  
哈罗德撇撇嘴，翻了一个MIT高材生兼隐形富豪的白眼。

本段CP：老板和特工。  
级别：PG-13。

祝大家儿童节快乐！  
8  
人头耸动的游乐园里，约翰正陪着莱拉疯玩。他们举着冰激凌、舔着棉花糖、嚼着爆米花，在一个个游乐项目之间转战，混在一群大孩子小朋友中间尖叫笑闹。当然这里面最大的“小朋友”就是约翰了。他陪着莱拉骑在木马上，一边旋转一边模拟打仗，他们前后的孩子都被调动起来，激动的嗷嗷叫。旋转木马上一片“砰砰——磅磅——哎呦——啊——打中啦——你死啦——噢噢——”  
约翰忽然眯着眼坏笑，向木马圈外射了一枪，他的指头正点着圈外的哈罗德，嘴撅着，似乎在发出一个象声词又似乎在模拟一个亲吻。坐在长椅上的哈罗德也笑了，冲他眨眨眼一挥手，上面的摄像头闪了一下，TM及时记录下了这温馨的家庭场景。  
比起单独享用一个游乐园，和大家一起玩显然更适合莱拉。哈罗德想，而且今天还是儿童节呢。

坐在餐厅里，约翰和莱拉面前放着一模一样的餐点。约翰看着袖珍汉堡，小份鱼形薯条和米老鼠形状水果沙拉哭笑不得。他抬头看看负责买单的哈罗德，后者微笑着说:“儿童节特惠，玩了十个游乐项目的人都可以免费享受一份儿童套餐。”  
“呃……好吧……”约翰一口就吞下了袖珍汉堡，“再给我点三份可以嘛？”

疯够了回到家已经是晚上。小莱拉累过了头，不用怎么哄就睡着了。  
哈罗德回到卧室时，约翰在洗澡。过了一会儿，约翰顶着湿漉漉的脑袋从被脚往里钻。  
“我来钻洞探险……”他的声音捂在被子里闷闷的，“哇哦——我发现一片草地……我还发现一棵树，和一个洞穴……”他一边嗤嗤地偷笑，一边在被子底下上下起伏。  
“emmmmm，我来给大树浇浇水……施施肥……”片刻之后，他装模作样地惊喜道:“哇——大树长高了！”  
哈罗德忍无可忍，用脚趾头在他肚腩上拧了一下，“你已经返老还童了？”  
“一定是因为我吃了过量的儿童餐？”  
……

卧室外突然一阵啪啪啦啦的脚丫声，小手拍着门，莱拉在外面哭:“爹地——爸比——”  
约翰觉得自己像漏了气的皮球，瞬间瘪下去。哈罗德小声抱怨:“白天玩得太疯了！晚上会做噩梦的。”

等约翰手忙脚乱地出去，莱拉一下扑在他怀里抽泣，“爹地，小怪物趴在我的枕头上。”  
“哦天呐宝贝，没关系没关系。”约翰轻轻拍着她抱回儿童房。  
“爹地，你为什么穿着爸比的睡衣？”虽然心情不好，小人儿仍能敏锐地发现问题。  
“呃，我……”约翰这才发现身上的睡袍短了一截，“我们在玩换装游戏。”  
“太好了，这样每个人都有新衣服穿了！我也要和小熊换装！”  
“嗯？……好好。”

躺下的莱拉仍然可怜兮兮地拽着约翰不放，“爹地，你走了小怪物还会来的。”  
“啊……”约翰转着心思，怎么能快速说服她呢？说没有小怪物，她现在不会信。  
“嗯亲爱的，你知道今天是儿童节，小怪物们也要过节的。”约翰煞有介事地安慰（忽悠）小朋友。“他们过节都出去玩了，没空来找你了。”  
“哦……”这个理由显然很打动小朋友，她平静下来，爹地的话好有道理呀。“小怪物不会来了？”  
“不会来了。”  
莱拉用湿乎乎的小脸在约翰脸上蹭蹭，“过节真好！”  
“是的宝贝，节日快乐！”约翰笑着给她盖好被，“晚安。”

回到自己的卧室，温暖的床头灯仍然亮着，但是哈罗德……已经睡着了。  
约翰看着他的睡颜无奈地笑了笑，陪小朋友一天简直比拯救号码还累。他俯下身在对方嘴角轻轻一吻，“晚安，哈罗德。节日快乐！”

本段CP：Rinch，分级：PG级。  
9  
事情发生的太突然了。  
约翰正在往钩上挂鱼饵，突然一声尖叫伴随着落水声，接着是哈罗德惊恐的叫:“莱拉！！”  
约翰转身正看到哈罗德冲进激流，伸手去拽落水的小姑娘。“不——”声音还没出口，身体已经先一步跃出。他想制止哈罗德的危险举动，但河水比他更迅速，哈罗德连莱拉的指尖都没碰到就被卷到河里。  
这一切是三秒钟内发生的，当约翰开始思考时，极度的恐惧攫住了他。莱拉不会游泳，水流淹没了她小小的身躯，在沉浮之间爆出一声声哭喊。哈罗德水性很差，惊慌中胡乱踢打，被冲击夹裹着陷入漩涡。两个人在水中一前一后，隔着相当的距离，绝不可能一次同时捞到他俩。而这段急流前方，是跌落瀑布的悬崖，被冲下去只有跌碎骨头或者溺死的结果。

约翰面临着选择，先救他的女儿还是先救他的爱人，几分钟的时差就可能丧失最佳营救机会，留在水中的人将无法生还。选择的痛苦让他心脏炸裂、无法呼吸。但其实这也就是电光火石的刹那，他非常清楚自己应该怎么做，而哈罗德在落水的瞬间就冲他喊：救莱拉！救莱拉——

他跳入水中，几下游到莱拉身边，一只手臂夹住她，另外的手脚奋力划水。他耳朵里充斥着孩子的哭喊和水流的激荡，无法听到哈罗德的声音，水流拍到他的脸上、灌进口鼻，他无法转头去看哈罗德。抬头呼吸的瞬间，一个黑影在他的余光里跳入水中。

把莱拉放到岸上，来不及说一句话，约翰抓上钓竿去追哈罗德。小熊在水里咬住哈罗德的手臂，挣扎着拖住它的主人。它减缓了哈罗德顺流而下的速度，却无法阻止，一人一犬扑腾着身不由已。约翰跑到他们前方的浅水里甩出钓竿，他算的很准，哈罗德向前正好撞在竿头上，“抓住钓竿！抓住它！哈罗德！”但哈罗德没有抓住，眼镜在激流中冲没了，他在看不见的情况下虚空乱抓。  
前方几米就是瀑布了，约翰的面前是轰鸣的水流，身后是哭泣的孩子，他的头发炸立起来。  
钓竿即将与他们擦身而过的时候，被小熊一口咬住。“抱住小熊！抱住小熊！”约翰怒吼。小熊目标很大，哈罗德翻手抱住了它的腰，约翰后退着把他们往回拉。谢天谢地，钓竿够结实、小熊够强壮、哈罗德没有再次失手。当约翰终于抓住他们，把一人一狗拖上砾石地面，他才发觉自己的腿在抖。

哈罗德喘息着咳嗽，呕出水和胃液。莱拉扑过来，约翰把他俩紧紧搂在胸前。  
哈罗德亲吻着莱拉涕泪横流的小脸：“已经没事了，亲爱的。你表现得很棒！我的小姑娘！”  
约翰泪眼婆娑，极力控制着自己的声调：“是的，没事了没事了，已经过去了……”他的脸紧贴着哈罗德的头顶，在女儿面前藏起自己的情绪，眼泪和水滴顺着哈罗德的头发滑落。  
他们换了衣服，转移至林间继续野营。两个老爹都装成无所谓的样子，把落水事件描述成“严重，但可以解决的事故”。莱拉又开心起来，和小熊一起追松鼠。她相信爹地们说的，只要我们小心一点，就可以预防坏事情发生。

夜里躺在床上时，约翰再也绷不住了。他发疯似的想要和哈罗德做爱——也许那不是做爱，他只是需要进入他、联结他、占有他、感受他，把他揉碎在怀里，镶嵌在自己胸膛之中……可是，他发现自己硬不起来，在心中鼓胀的只有怒火和悲伤。他把自己折腾得筋疲力尽，而哈罗德一直搂着他、吻着他、配合他，由他摆布。

终于当他泄了气，把头埋在爱人怀里时，哈罗德轻轻说：“约翰，这不是你的错。”  
“不，是我错了！”约翰用憋闷的声调反驳，“我不该带你们去那种危险地带，我没有提前训练好莱拉，我没能在你落水之前抓住你……”他的语调转为呜咽，继而那些愤怒和悲伤再也关不住，随着眼泪喷涌而出。  
“哈罗德，我无法选择——我没有办法做出那种选择！”这辈子他都没哭得这么失态过，哪怕身上绑着炸弹命在顷刻，哪怕哈罗德被抓走生死未卜，哪怕曾经的爱人遭家暴惨死，他没有一次像今天这么无助、这么恐慌。以前他目标明确，知道自己要什么、也知道该怎么做，他从不质疑，任何时候都毫不犹豫。但今天，“障碍”是他爱的人，阻止行动的是他的内心。  
“哈罗……，我没法在你……和莱拉之间做出选择，我做不到……”  
在他看不到的黑暗中，哈罗德的眼泪滑落，“我知道，约翰，我知道……今天你遭遇的，对任何人来说都很困难。”  
“我知道应该怎么做，但是，哈罗德，我不想抛下你……”约翰的声音变了调，被巨大的痛苦碾成尖锐而细若游丝的线，“我不想抛下你……我不想，我做不到……”

莱拉是他要庇护的雏鸟，而哈罗德是他想共渡一生的人。爱的天平上，责任和欲望各占一边，该做的和想要的皆是砝码。

“约翰，你并未抛下我，你所做的正是我的期望。”  
“你的期望……”是的哈罗德，舍弃自己拯救生命一直都是你的期望。  
“保护别人，必要时牺牲自己，那曾经也是我唯一的期望。但现在我不再是一个人，我有了你们……”有了你们，就有了犹豫。约翰抬起头在黑暗中寻找，他发现那双眼睛和他一样闪着光。  
“是的，约翰。现在，我也有了你们。”哈罗德缓缓开口，似乎在斟酌措辞，又似乎在下定决心，“所以这件事，无论你怎样决定都没有错，无论你怎么做我都接受。约翰，你的选择就是我的选择。”

“选择总是不易，但至少，有你我共同承担结果。”

本段角色：RF的军犬小熊 和 HB的兔子8号  
分级：PG-13级。有间接的性暗示。

10  
主人彻底消失在门口，8号才从懵逼中反应过来，他们这是……把我扔在这啦？  
和主人几乎完全相似的男人抱着他——几乎，因为这个男人戴眼镜，还比主人多了几道皱纹——撸着他的背，“你好啊8号，欢迎来我家小住。看，那是你的新伙伴——”  
8号居高临下看着新伙伴，可真是个大家伙！还是满嘴利齿那种！8号立起耳朵，颇为警惕地瞪着对方。  
大家伙居然站了起来，扒着男人胳膊来闻他！男人拍拍那颗呼哧呼哧喷的脑袋，“小熊，这是我弟弟家的8号，来度假的，请负责照顾好他。”  
什么度假？明明是把我扔下自己去玩了吧！8号撇着三瓣嘴，在男人怀里挣了一下。  
大家伙摇头晃脑欢天喜地，还摆着尾巴“嗷呜嗷呜”地哼唧。  
那庞然大物在向主人撒娇？！8号惊了。继而他不以为然地喷了个鼻息，切！就一傻狗！

8号被放在地上，他矜持地拢着耳朵歪头慢条斯理地舔，眼角的余光瞟着那只大狗。  
小熊探着头小心翼翼地想要凑过来，兔子不予理会的样子让他迟疑了一下，他慢慢趴到地板上，支着耳朵、眼睛眨巴眨巴盯着客人。  
“喂，照顾的意思不是让你盯着我！”8号不耐烦地瞪着小熊。  
大狗的尾巴欢快地敲着地板，同时咧开大嘴愉快地哈气。8号娴熟的从红眼仁中翻出一个白眼，笨蛋！连笑起来都呆里呆气的，看来这里的生活没啥可担忧的了。

但8号想的太简单了，这家不光有只傻大狗，还有个熊孩子。  
“哇——小白兔！她的毛好——软——好——软哦，她屁股上长了小绒球！太可爱啦！”  
她？！老子是男的！男的！！愚蠢的人类！8号从没经历过这样的灾难，一只发出高频噪音的人类幼崽，毫无规矩地对他上下其手又揪又揉。他收起耳朵紧紧贴在背上，把自己蜷缩成一小团，却不能让那噪音减少一丁点。  
“亲爱的，8号是个男孩子。”  
“真的么？跟小熊一样吗？”人类幼崽尖利刺耳的笑声。  
那双手抱着他的屁股往起掀，“我要看看……小兔子乖乖，让我看看你是男是女？”  
天哪，可恶！放手！不知天高地厚的小崽子！！8号蹬踹着挣扎，小短手拼命在地面划拉。  
“莱拉，不要那样，8号要害羞了。”  
放屁！老子才不会害羞！老子也不是乖乖！放——开——我！！  
他挣开人类幼崽的桎梏，撒丫子就跑，小女孩咯咯笑着追过来。

8号慌不择路，一头钻进家具和地板之间的缝隙喘气，祈祷那个小魔鬼别找到他。  
他听到男人拉走了女孩，“莱拉，兔子和狗不一样，你太热情会吓坏他。”  
人类的脚步渐渐远离，但另一种刮擦地面的声音贴近身后。8号还没反应过来水淋淋的舌头就贴了上来，他猛然转身，湿漉漉的鼻子和亮晶晶的眼睛怼在面前。兔子扫了一眼，不见人类只有傻狗。他从缝里爬出来抖着尾巴，“瞎舔什么？真没规矩！”兔子的屁股被口水洇湿一片，绒球一般的尾巴现在成了湿哒哒的火柴棍。  
小熊没有被不善的口气吓到，他乐呵呵地瞅着8号，“别害怕，我们都不会伤害你哒！”  
“谁害怕谁害怕啦！”兔子赌气地说，“老子就是喜欢……嗑家具，我们兔子都要用家具磨牙的你知不知道？”  
“磨牙？”听到这个词狗眼睛亮了。  
“对，磨牙！”兔子冲着柜腿下嘴，“哎呀哎呀——呸！呸！”柜腿居然不是木头的！这是什么鬼味道？  
“太好了朋友！我也喜欢！！”小熊兴奋的又舔了8号一下，在口水兔恼怒的抗议声中大狗宣布：“终于有人陪我一起磨了！”

小熊慷慨的和新朋友分享了自己的磨具库存。  
骨头、鹿角、咬胶，兔子先生嫌弃地评价：“一股死尸的味道！”  
书、纸巾、抱枕，兔子先生勉强啃了几口，口感索然无味，“这难道不是婴儿食品？”  
他冷眼瞧着大狗把卷纸一圈圈缠到身上打滚，难以理解这种幼稚的乐趣。  
8号看上了那些年代久远的硬皮书，看样子就结实耐啃。小熊连忙阻止，悄声传授自己的心得：“那是哈罗德最喜欢的玩具，只能趁他们不在家的时候……”  
这个没劲那个不行，8号厌烦了，“你们这什么好玩的都没有！我要回家！”

作为主人怎么能让新朋友失望呢，小熊祭出了自己的终极宝贝。  
他领着兔子来到树下刨坑。8号疑惑着，这是要打个洞逃走？小熊卖力地抻长上半身，土从他的爪下扬起，逐渐在兔子脚边积成小堆。  
“快看！”大狗吐着舌头激动地说。  
8号探头，土里赫然埋着大大小小好几只人类的鞋子。  
小熊拖出最小的鞋子推给兔子，“这是莱拉的鞋。她喜欢这个游戏，会故意把鞋子留给我，然后装作什么都不知道。”兔子的耳朵向前伸着，试探着闻了闻那双银色的小舞鞋。  
“这个，是约翰的鞋。”小熊咬出一只拖鞋，“他也不太在乎，鞋没了就光着脚，直到哈罗德给他买新的。”  
大狗小心翼翼、珍而重之的叼着一只黑皮鞋，“这是哈罗德的鞋……”他神秘兮兮地说，“只有哈罗德对丢鞋子表示不满。上次啃鞋被他看到了，他就说我是坏狗狗……”说到这小熊沮丧地耷拉着耳朵，用爪子挡住眼睛，“他还说那不是骨头。我当然知道不是骨头，因为有他们的味道我才要的嘛……”  
“所以，即使主人不允许，你仍然在偷他们的鞋。”8号嘲讽地总结，丝毫不体会小熊的心情。  
“鞋子多好啃呐！”小熊大方的把鞋叼给8号，执意请他尝尝。

“怎么样怎么样？很好玩吧？”湛蓝的天空，和煦的暖风，草木葱茏的花园，小熊兴奋地追逐着一只……拖鞋。  
兔子无奈地看着大狗把拖鞋甩到半空，然后跃起、咬住，咀嚼几下，再重复这个追逐。说真的，对一只从来没尝过古董家具美妙滋味的狗，你还能指望他什么呢？

夜晚安宁而美好的到来了。人类各自回房，小熊和8号也爬进自己的窝。  
“喂，我说……”新地方的第一晚，8号很不习惯。  
小熊动了动耳朵却没有抬眼，“什么事？”没有得到回答，大狗打了个哈欠：“快睡吧——”  
“我们兔子可不在晚上睡觉。”8号小声嘟囔。但小熊一动不动完全没有理他的欲望。  
8号舔着自己的爪子开动脑筋，“我说，小熊，你一直都是自己睡觉？”  
大狗掀起一条眼缝，“不然呢？”  
“你从来没进过主人卧室，和他们一起睡过？”  
“这是不允许的。约翰和哈罗德睡，莱拉和她的机器人睡，我，自己睡。”  
兔子理解不了狗狗对于等级和秩序的遵从。“自己睡？那是因为他们不喜欢你吧？”  
“才不是！”小熊一下子睁大眼睛，“他们都很喜欢我，我也喜欢他们，我们是一……”  
“行了行了，激动什么。”8号懒洋洋地打断他的话，“你知道他们在屋里干什么吗？”  
“睡觉啊？还能干什么。”  
“噗，”兔子从鼻孔里喷气，傲慢地点点头，“单身狗！”(工作犬都是绝育的。)  
“你在家不也是自己睡笼子？”  
“我和你可不一样。我都是在主人床上呆到没意思了才自己离开的。”  
小熊的下巴砸到地上，真是没话说，他泄气地想。以前约翰还让他趴在脚旁，但自从两个主人一起睡，他就再也没享受过依偎在主人窝里的亲密。  
这是为什么呢？他落寞地躺平。

“嘿，你想不想去他们屋里看看？”  
见大狗看过来，8号跃跃欲试地磨牙。  
小熊本能地想说不行，但随即想，看看又能怎样呢？主人还不让吃书、不让啃鞋呢，但是，啃完了也没发生什么呀。  
小熊猛地站起来抖抖全身，“走！”  
哈！这个晚上终于不无聊了。8号一兔当先就要冲在前面。  
“你知道他们在哪吗？跟着我！”

月光和院子里的灯光投进房间，棕黑色的大狗迈着急急的碎步，小白兔上蹿下跳地追着他的尾巴。

卧室门前，一只狗和一只兔子都支起耳朵，一上一下地贴着门缝听。片刻之后他俩对视，大狗眼中全是迷惘与好奇，白兔胸有成竹地冲他使个眼色。大狗站起来刚好够到门把手，但不管怎么用力都无法转动它，他失望地看着兔子摇摇头，“他们居然锁门？”兔子难以置信。

两只动物趴在门外，下巴贴在地上，一黑一红两双眼睛咕噜噜地四下巡挲。拜他俩天赐的灵敏感官，地面和空气中传来的波动足以窥听室内的动静。  
小熊的耳朵转了角度后僵在那，他歪过脸张着嘴，目光困惑地看着兔子，想从有经验的小伙伴哪寻求解释，而8号回他一个表情，放在人类身上就是耸耸肩撇撇嘴。  
随后大狗突然警觉地半立起来，他表情严肃爪子挠地，马上要去撞门的样子。  
“冷静。”8号拦着他。  
小熊又疑惑又心急，“可他们……”他的尾巴急促拍打着表达自己的不安。  
“没事。”8号不慌不忙。  
“你确定？”  
8号放松地叹口气，“你知道，人类嘛，就爱搞点稀奇古怪的。”  
兔子讳莫如深的表情让大狗半信半疑。  
“放心吧，他们能照顾好自己，第二天都会活着出来的。”

尽管兔子好言相劝，小熊仍然担心，可是屋子进不去，他只能焦虑地转圈圈。8号决定为新朋友出点力，他跳过去开始用小爪子挠门。小熊恍然大悟，在兔子上方用肉垫啪啪地拍门板。  
里面哐的一声，有东西砸到门上，力道之大震的两只动物面面相觑。  
小熊从声音分析道：“这是……约翰的新拖鞋！”  
“我说，这屋子的窗户在哪？”兔子又有了新点子。

大狗轻松地扒上窗台，兔子跳上他的肩头。夜色中一黑一白两个背影人形立在庭院，一大一小俩兄弟叠罗汉扒着窗台往里瞧。窗帘没有拉，他们很幸运，人类万没想到在“机器”的保卫下，夜深人静的花园里会冒出两双眼睛。  
小熊的尾巴像孩子的吹卷玩具，时而高兴地翘起来，时而激动地伸直。他瞪大眼睛，口水“呼哧呼哧”地滴在窗台上。  
8号的小尾巴贴着大狗的耳朵，他每次抖动都搔到小熊的痒痒肉，但狗狗已经顾不到这些了。  
8号发出一声细锐的尖叫，又短又急速。通常兔子一生只叫一次——在他们濒死的时候。8号预支了这个份额倒不是要感叹生死，他其实是想像人那样吹口哨来的。

“看吧，他们多开心，这回相信啦？”兔子得意地说。  
“嗯嗯……汪！他们在看我们！他们发现我们啦！”大狗兴奋地嗷嗷叫，“快！快笑一个，快对他们笑一个！！”

第二天，两只动物都被关了禁闭。


End file.
